What if there was another CUT SCENE
by X94ccrhodes94X
Summary: This is part of the 'What if there was another' story line but thought it was safer to put it as a new story since it is a little more grown up. If you do read it all the way through i warn you it gets a descriptive scene mid start butIi would recommend reading and just skipping that part as the end is pretty important. ( the scene breaks are clear-ish)


**Carried away**

 **Oscars POV**

Mel's and I walked in the door to her house both completely worn out from the day's mission, who knew saving the world from an ancient biological weapon could be so exhausting? But this was no time for rest because for some reason a lot of important adults thought it would be a good idea to make their young agents go to school as well.

"ok well you get the books out I'll get the drinks and we can kick this homework's butt just like we kicked that Skul agents butt" she bites her lip smiling.

I can't help but smile along with her, she just has this infectious smile not to mention how much I love when she's in these attitudes, when she is so sure that she can handle whatever is coming at her, but to be fair we both knew she could do this home work in her sleep, it was me who would rather be doing anything else.

Looking at her right now standing in front of me in her school uniform smiling holding my hand, I never thought I would be with a girl who was a bit of a geek, well to be fair I started to think love was out of the question for me all together then I came here, met Melody, now I have the closest thing to a normal life as teenagers like us could get. Close to 5 months I've been with this girl and my mind still goes blank each time I look at her, it was the longest someone who isn't force to be around me has spent with me outside of work, and I knew it was the same for her.

I got caught in her stunning blue eyes and couldn't stop myself pulling her gently by the hand back towards me and softly kissing her.

"sounds like a plan" I whisper just inches from her lips.

Half way through the home work she lays her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her shoulders holding my homework with the other hand.

"wait I thought this was maths homework why all these letters?" I ask studying the paper full of questions that look more like a lot of Mel and Rose's science equations.

"it is maths its algebra" she replied laughing a little.

"wait so I only just grasp basic maths and now they throw letters into it as well. I mean you don't see numbers just walking into English and being like hey let's screw with kid's brains, and yet that's exactly what letters have don't here." I say dropping the papers on my lap and running my hand through my hair.

"ok ok let's put a pause on the home work shall we I can tell your brain is pretty much fried" she responds laughing as she sits up and moves the rest of the papers from the sofa to the floor.

I look at the time.

"where's your agents shouldn't they be annoying us by now?" I asked a little confused.

"oh, right about them…..well funny story, well funny as long as Frank doesn't find out they left like 2 days ago and get back tomorrow"

"you've been home alone all this time?"

"well they told me to tell Frank coz they don't trust me on my own but I know he's even more annoying when it's all day everyday so I thought what he doesn't know won't hurt him, and as long as he doesn't find out he won't hurt me"

"so home alone on a Friday night, till tomorrow morning" I play with her hair a little.

She smiles.

"well it does sound dangerous when you put it that way maybe I do need someone here to…. protect me" she bites her lip again this time with a more teasing look in her eye.

I smile and start to kiss her softly at first but it doesn't take long for that soft kiss to be replaced with a fast passionate one, like so many of our kissed seem to end up at.

I decide to take this chance and push her blazer off her shoulders and down her arms tossing it on to the floor beside us. She starts pulling at my raggedy school jumper which I am more than happy to remove and throw it down beside her blazer, forcing myself to stopping kissing her addictive red lips for a few second which is far too long so before the jumper even hits the floor I am straight back to kissing.

Normally I can see how this would stop either someone walking in or calling us from another room or something but this time there was no end in sight which was just fine by me and cemented by one simple question asked by her.

"wanna go upstairs?" she breathlessly whispers.

I smile and nod being led by the hand up her stair case and into her bedroom. It all takes to long for both of us, as soon as I kick her door closed behind me she is in my arms once again, her lips on mine and her fingers quickly undoing the buttons on my shirt. She reaches the last button and I quickly pull it off and let it drop to the floor quickly followed by my t-shirt. I pick her up and she wraps her perfect strong legs around my hips, I quickly find my way to the bed as I can feel my knees weakening. Laying her down gently and never breaking from her lips. I start undoing the buttons on her shirt as quickly as she did mine and throw it in any direction away from her.

I lay gently on top of her and we both start moving our bodies making them rub against each other, which is more than my brain can take, she pulls out of the kiss but I can't think of anything else and start at her neck feeling her heartbeat on my lips is making me needier than ever. Which is only encouraged when I hear her let out a moan and small giggle.

"wow Oscar" she softly says as she tangles one hand on my hair, only making me want to hear her moan more.

After I have been sure to kiss every part of her neck she pulls me back up to her lips which I am only too happy to meet again. One of my hands sliding down her body pulling one of her legs higher up round my waist. She starts to push harder against me forcing me to stop kissing her as the growing pressure building is starting to get to much.

"I need you" I say tightly closing my eyes trying to concentrate on anything else but it's not working.

I can feel she wants it just as bad her fingers digging into my shoulder her legs getting tighter. Till she flips us and sits up straight undoing my belt and as soon as I realise what she's doing my hands go straight for the buttons on her school trousers quickly undoing them, she stops me before I'm able to take them off. She then sits there biting her lip and smiles this evil teasing smile as she slowly starts moving again sitting upright on me reaching down with one hand and rubbing my chest which she knows drives me crazy when we are just kissing but now it feels almost euphoric. I lean my head back down on the pillow and close my eyes both of my hands working up her knees to her hips so I can control the speed. It's the best thing I've ever felt and I'm not even inside her yet.

"yea just like that…. come on yes harder come on" I start to moan louder and louder forcing her to move faster.

She giggles, well I would imagine I look quite the mess right now just in my boxers laying with my eyes closed and now one of my hands pushing through my hair. where's as I know she looks perfect every toned curve of her body and her blond hair pulled over her left shoulder. Her moans growing louder and longer by each movement I couldn't hold on for much longer, sensing my growing need she lays back down still moving and starts attacking my lips with just as much passion as I've always imagined this moment having.

 **No one's POV**

Meanwhile downstairs

"Melody? We're back, I know we're early but we need to give you something from your mother" Kevin says loudly but not shouting.

"Melody? Frank? Anyone?" he looks back at Alana.

"maybe they're still on a mission" she suggests.

They walk through to the living room seeing homework papers on the floor with two bags stood up against the sofa.

"That's Oscars bag, isn't it?" he asks worried he already knows the answer.

"maybe they took a break and are watching TV in her room like they always do" she put her hands on his shoulders.

"yea your right I'll go say hello" he turns and walks up the stairs.

Approaching her door "Melody?"

He hears her talking to Oscar, at least what he thinks is talking.

In her room.

 **Melody's POV**

Oscar flips us back over wanting to prove to me that he's in control, yea right. But to my surprise he stops kissing me and hovers his head above mine.

"wait….. I want you to be sure. Is this what you want I'm not pressuring you or anything?" he asks slight worry in his eyes.

All I can do is smile, I love when he gets protective over me no one has really done that before, then to be fair I can snap most people I meet in two so no one thinks I need protecting. I guess I don't really but it's always nice to know that someone's there.

"of course I want this. I love you so much and even more when you worry like this it's cute" I give him my biggest smile and start playing with the side of his hair.

He smiles back.

"okay good just checking" he goes straight back to kissing me.

It's really going to happen I feel his hands on one of my thighs lifting it higher and his other hand start to slowly undo the rest of my trousers.

"Melody?" it was so quiet I could barely hear it I passed it off as my mind playing tricks on me.

Little to my knowledge the Door was opening.

"MELODY!" The sound of Kevin shouting was enough to bring both Oscar and myself crashing back to earth.

Oscar jumped off me nearly falling off the bed as he quickly grabbed the closest pillow to cover himself with. As I pulled the edge of my bed covers over me.

"BOTH OF YOU DRESSED AND DOWNSTAIRS" Kevin stormed out of my room leaving the door open.

I looked at Oscar and we both put our clothes back on and slowly made our way downstairs knowing the horror of what was about to come.

 **Oscars POV**

Melody and I were placed at opposite ends of the sofa, we were only an arm's length apart but right now I felt further from her then ever.

I expected Kevin to shout at us but he sat in a chair not saying a word only glaring at us, Alana was standing in the door way not looking at anyone.

I looked up at Kevin once or twice over half an hour it almost looked like he was waiting for something but I had no idea what maybe waiting for Melody to talk first but he would have said something if he had wanted to talk so I don't know what he could be waiting for. I looked at Melody who glanced over to me, she looked worried like she knew what was happening, I hated seeing her like this all I wanted to do in this moment was comfort her, hold her, anything to make that look go away.

When suddenly the doorbell rings. Everyone looks up and over to it, Alana walks over to open it.

I was almost surprised when Frank walked into the living room glanced slightly confusedly at us for a second.

"Kevin, you said I should be here"

"yes, thanks for coming so quickly" Kevin stood up and looked back over at us on the sofa for a second. "let's talk in the kitchen" he and Frank walk through closing the double doors behind them.

Melody looks over at me more worried than before, this time I knew why. Frank had the power to break us up and separate us if needed.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore I slide over to her and wrap my arms around her, she leans her head on to my shoulder and places her forehead on my neck. I kiss the top of her head.

"I will never let them do anything to us I promise" I try to reassure her but even I know, if MI9 want to do something very little can be said or done to stop them.

Nearly another ten minutes had passed before the doors reopened.

"Oscar take your hands off her you're coming with me I'm taking you home" Frank ordered not looking very impressed.

"And Melody" he looked down at her, I could feel her take a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I know I know I'm sorry" she sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"About which part the lying to them about telling me, lying to me about them not leaving or for thinking you could get away with any of this not to even mention Oscar being here while no one else was. I do not even want to know what would have happened if they had come back even ten minutes later." It almost looked like her was interrogating her.

"the only thing different would have been we could have finished by then, we would still be in huge trouble but at least we could be a little more relaxed" she looked him in the eye almost like she wanted a stare off.

That was a flaw with Melody she had a lot of attitude and if she even thought she was in trouble the attitude came out, like she thought she's already in trouble nothing was going to make it worse.

"I will come back to talk with you about all of this later, Oscar out now." Frank pointed to the door.

I shoved all the papers back into my bag and picked it up. I went to kiss Melody on the cheek but Franks hand quickly went between us onto my shoulder pushing me away and to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long quiet ride back to mine, seemed like a lifetime till Frank had stopped outside my house.

"thank you for driving me back" I went to pull the handle when I heard the locks click.

"your communicator" Frank held his hand out to me, he sat still in his seat not even moving his head to look at me.

"why do you need that?" I asked scared out of my mind.

He didn't move only sat there with his hand still out. I slowly bent down and pulled it from my bags side pocket.

"Are you firing me?" I ask as I place it into his hand.

He snatches it away as soon as the pencil hit his palm and tucked it into his pocket.

He took a deep breath.

"No, I've decided neither of you are getting fired not this time beside that would only make you both more determined to stay together." He placed both his hands back on the steering wheel.

"what…. wait are you…..breaking us up" my heart sunk and my stomach rose to my throat. I felt like I was going to be sick while being able to feel my heart cracking.

"it's for the best that you both don't have contact for a while" He was staying very calm knowing full well that neither of us would stand for this.

"for how long?"

"right now, a week, you will not talk or see each other at all, Kevin has agreed it's the best thing right now." He was ordering me not to see her. Not likely.

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART JUST BECAUSE WE GOT CAUGHT BEING NORMAL TEENAGERS"

"YOU AREN'T THOUGH OSCAR! YOU'RE NOT NORMAL TEENAGERS." He takes a deep breath to calm down "Kevin has agreed to take Melody home for the week against her will if needed."

"home?" I'm confused I thought her home was MI9.

"there is still a lot you don't know about her you can't give yourself to anyone completely without knowing them" is he really trying to reassure me right now.

"yes, I can you don't understand YOU NEVER DO"

"understand what then Oscar?"

"THAT I LOVE HER" whoa what did I just say?

"you both grew up in a world of darkness and danger neither of you know what real love feels like"

"see you don't understand. we know exactly what love feels like BECAUSE we grew up like that. It's the rest of our generation that don't know it because they have all these expectations of what it is supposed to feel like. We never expected to feel it so we didn't prepare ourselves with unreachable expectations"

He looked over at me like he could figure out how to answer that.

"now either take me back to Melody or unlock the door" I don't break eye contact I want him to know exactly how much he is hurting me.

"I need your phone too you'll get it back tomorrow when I have managed to disconnect your phone from being able to call or text her" I can't hear the heart break in his voice, he says he loves all of us well he shouldn't be doing this to us.

I hand that over too.

"you will have your communicator only in the case of a mission for the next week. Oh, and you will not use one of the girl's phones or any others you may come across to make contact with Melody while she's away do we have that clear" he was ordering again.

"What about when this week is up and she comes back?"

"We'll see when that time comes" he unlocks the car doors and I push mine open making it swing on its hinges.

"we won't forgive you for this, you know that right? What you're doing right now could make us hate you forever and you don't care." One last attempt to get him to change his mind.

"I have to think what is best for her, if that results in you both hating me then at least I know I will stand by my decision, I am doing the right thing" he sounds almost like he's reassuring himself.

"all this because we acted like two normal teenagers"

"well like I said you're not normal, and she's especially not."

I get out slamming the door behind me and running inside and straight up to my room waning to either punch the walls till my hands bleed or cry, anything to stop the pain of him breaking us up.

* * *

if you have read this i would love a review might be doing this a few times but probably not till past serise 7 (if i ever get there)


End file.
